


Page of Swords

by sharkcar



Series: Clone Wars Tarot Cards [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Lightsabers, Mandalore, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: The ninth in a series of face cards of the Minor Arcana, Star Wars: The Clone Wars meets the Rider Waite Tarot deck





	Page of Swords

**Author's Note:**

> These are done first with pencil, traced with ink on mylar cells, then colored and detailed with computer software.  
> I had it stuck in my head for a while to connect Star Wars to Tarot cards, since the cards use Jungian symbolism, which is referenced heavily in the Hero with a Thousand Faces, one of the inspirations for Star Wars. So I wanted to see if I could do a series that connects the characters to different aspects in the cards.  
> So as I said in the notes for Cody, I think Rex and Cody are a kind of a parallel for Kenobi and Skywalker. The ones who escaped and stood by their principles, and those who fell to the influence of evil.  
> The element of Swords is the intellect, which actually works. Rex was able to avoid Order 66 because of what he knew. What he'd figured out from evidence, in particular what happened to Fives.  
> While Cody's story in the present Star Wars canon ends with Utapau, Rex goes on into the Rebels era. Clone Wars was supposed to do his and Ahsoka's story at the end of the series, so the story was planned, but never produced. The most we know if it comes from the Ahsoka novel. The two of them defeated Darth Maul and faked Rex's death in the Siege of Mandalore. Ahsoka left her lightsabers on his grave. So here he his holding them and looking away, implying her departure. I got to thinking of what this moment meant for Rex, being separated from Ahsoka. She was a person he'd grown up with in the war. Not sure the exact timeline, since the episodes were never made, but the Siege of Mandalore was at the time of the Invasion of Coruscant, so it was close to Order 66. We don't know what happened to Rex, only that he didn't do it. We just know that effectively, he lost his brothers, Jedi friends, and Ahsoka within a short time. We also know how devoted Rex was to his duty, he has a little monologue in the episode 'The Deserter' about it. One can imagine that the realization that he'd devoted his life to something terrible would have been fairly devastating. So when I worked on the face, I tried to capture the look he had on when Fives was dying.  
> The background is the surface of Mandalore, which looks really desolate and heightens the feeling of how alone Rex was.  
> The pose of the page on the Rider Waite deck is kind of weird, I did my best to reference it without it looking awkward.

[LINK HERE: PAGE OF SWORDS](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/161054070530)


End file.
